Colossonoid
by gunman
Summary: Shinji gets teleported to another universe, gets hit by a meteor that turns him adult and giant, is captured by the miltiary, and meets a unique group of monsters, as well as another fifty-foot person. Shinji/Ginormica.
1. Chapter 1

_**COLOSSONOID  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva, or Monsters Vs Aliens.

Summery: Shinji gets teleported to the Monster Vs Aliens universe, and ends up captured by their military. The reason is, he is now an adult with incredible size and strength!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

When a meteor containing Quantonium falls to Earth, it shatters into two pieces and falls upon the town of Modesto, California.

These pieces, coincidentally fall upon two different people.

One is Susan Murphy, a woman about to be married to a handsome and vain weatherman named Derek Dietl.

The other is Shinji Ikari, a teenage robot pilot who was teleported to this universe from his own by the dimension-fluxuating 12th Angel.

Fortunately the meteor pieces were like sponges and had holes big enough for both humans to pass through without injury.

When Susan started to grow giant, she burst out of the church she was about to get married in, and was quickly captured by the military who had tracked the meteor to Modesto.

Shinji's capture is far simpler since he was unconscious when the meteor fell on him. After he had absorbed the Quantonium, he was still too weak and half-conscious to get out of the space rock when he started to grow. Nearly getting crushed inside the meteor, Shinji was knocked unconscious when he exploded out of it, and was captured shortly afterwards.

It would be a full day before he regained his full strength and consciousness.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The buzzing in his ears waking him up, mostly because he didn't recognize the sound of the alarm. Naturally when he woke up he had but one thought.

_Another unfamiliar ceiling._ He thought as he sat up on the strange metal cote and groggily stood up. The alarm kept blinking and blaring above him, until the metal cot was pulled back into the wall, pillow and all. Once the alarm had stopped, Shinji felt the entire room start to descend.

"Whoa!" Shinji gasped as the room suddenly came to a stop.

The door to the small room opened up, and Shinji felt himself being pushed into a much larger room by the very wall his cot had retracted in to. The new room had a very high ceiling and thick steel walls all around it.

Looking around at the strange room, which looked to Shinji like some kind of meeting room, there was a table in the middle of it, with two chairs on both sides of the long end. On the table was a pair of metal cups, and metal eating implements. Two spoons.

Walking over to the table, he looked down and saw a small metal table with two chairs of it's own right next to it.

"That's strange." Shinji said to himself, thinking they looked like toys to his size.

"Oh, look. Another pair of legs." a strange voice said, catching Shinji's attention.

"Be silent, B.O.B.! You don't want him to hear us!" another strange voice said.

"Oh, do these legs have ears?" the first voice asked.

Walking over to a small door on the other side of the room, that was partly open at the bottom, the young pilot knelt down to see what was underneath it.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Shinji asked.

Just then a long tube fell from the ceiling and squirted a large glob of food onto it.

"Huh?" Shinji gasped as he walked back to the table. He looked down at it and thought that the food was a little two big for himself, and was directly in the middle of the table, between the cups and spoons.

_Two spoons? Am I expected to eat with two hands?_ He thought. _Or is there someone else here?_

(Scurry, scurry)

"Huh? What's that?" he asked, looking around, only to hear the scurrying noise coming from the table. He looked down at the food and saw a pair of large eyes appear from behind it. "He-Hello?" he asked.

The pair of eyes moved out from behind the mound of food and Shinji could see that they were connected to a body in a white coat, brown pants, and black shoes. His eyes grew huge when he found himself looking at a humanoid cockroach. But his jaw dropped when the cockroach spoke.

"Hello, young man." the cockroach said.

Now, considering his life, Shinji wasn't really that shocked by this strange sight.

"Uh.... hi." Shinji said, not blinking.

"You know if you don't blink, your eyes are going to be bone dry." the cockroach said.

"Right. Sorry." he said as he blinked.

"Well. At least you're not trying to hit me with that large spoon."

"Do... you want me to?" Shinji asked, picking up the spoon.

"No! I've had quite enough of that, Thank You!" the cockroach said, waving his arms frantically.

"Uh... where am I?" he asked.

"A top secret military bunker called..... Area 52." the cockroach answered, whispering the last part to the boy.

"Ooooookay. I don't know where that is."

"No one does. That's the point."

"So... it's a secret bunker." Shinji said.

"Hidden deep underground." the cockroach explained.

_Just like NERV._ "And.... who are you?" he asked.

"Oh, forgive me. My name is Dr Cockroach. PhD. And your name?"

"Ikari Shinji."

"Hmm. You're Japanese, so your first name is Shinji?" the cockroach mused/asked.

"Yes." Shinji said.

"Good to know. Now, allow me to introduce you to the rest of our fellow tenants." he said.

"You mean there are other people here?" Shinji asked.

"Oh, several hundred people, actually. But _we're_ not people." Dr Cockroach said.

"We?"

Dr Cockroach looked at the large boy.

"Um.... you did notice that you are rather... large?" he asked.

"You mean, compared to you?" Shinji replied.

"Yes. But compared to me, you are approximately fifty feet in total height, my dear boy."

"I... am?" Shinji asked.

"Oh, dear. Alright." he said, clearing his throat. "You are here, my young friend, because you are no longer classified as a 'normal' human being. Much like myself and the others."

"Others? Who?"

The humanoid cockroach smiled as he pointed down to the floor.

Shinji looked down and gasped when he saw two figures. One looking like a cross between a small ape and a fish, the other looking like a bluish jell-o mold with a single eye.

"What the...." Shinji gasped.

"Easy! These are our friends and fellow prisoners. First off, we have The Missing Link. We call him Link." Dr Cockroach introduced.

"Yo!" the fishman said. "What's up big guy?"

"Hello." Shinji said with a small bow.

"And the blue mass of jell-o is B.O.B." Dr Cockroach said, indicating the blue blob.

"Benzoate Ostylezene Bicarbonate. But you can call me B.O.B." he said.

"Hi." Shinji said.

"So.. you're the new guy, huh?" Link said. "First it was Ginormica, now this guy. First new monsters we get in years, now two in two days. And they're both giants! Which is kinda cool."

"Kinda suspicious, if you ask me." Dr Cockroach said.

"Hey, guys, is this one a boy?" B.O.B. asked.

"Yes, B.O.B.!" Link and Dr Cockroach said.

"Ginormica? Who's Ginormica?" Shinji asked, wondering if it was the owner of the other utensiles.

"That would be me." a somber voice behind Shinji said.

Shinji turned around and gasped when he saw an attractive woman enter the room, only a couple inches shorter than himself, and dressed in the same black-with-orange-lining jumpsuit he had on. She had blue eyes and bright snow-white, shoulder-length hair. On the left side of her chest was a serial number.

00005.

Looking to his own chest, he saw the number, 00006, printed above his pocket.

Looking back to the woman he noticed that her eyes looked really sad, as if she had been crying all night.

"Umm..... are you alright, Miss?" Shinji asked.

"No, no, I'm.... I'm fine. Really." Ginormica said, wiping her eyes clear of tears as she stared at the handsome Japanese man before her. "Hi. Welcome." she said, extending her hand to the only other person the same height as herself. "I'm... Susan. But everyone calls me... Ginormica." she said.

"I'm Shinji. Ikari Shinji." Shinji said, accepting her hand.

"I... guess they didn't give you your new name. Huh?"

"I... get a new name?"

"Eventually."

The three monsters just looked at each other, taking note that they were still holding hands.

"Guess they like each other." B.O.B. said.

"Wonder what the new guy's gonna do when he meets Insectosaurus?" Link asked.

Just then the largest door there opened up, to reveal a gigantic 350-foot monster with four insect-like pincers, huge human-like eyes, thick stumpy feet, a lizard-like tail with scales, and brown fur all over his body.

Shinji released Ginormica's hand and just stared up at the massive creature.

"Whoa!" he gasped.

"Glad you're taking this well. I freaked out and ran away." Ginormica said.

Just then, another alarm sounded.

"Alright! Eat Time!" Link cried out as he went over to the small table where Dr Cockroach and B.O.B. joined him.

"Eat time?" Shinji asked.

"Lunch." Ginormica said, moving towards the much larger table.

Quickly moving up behind her, Shinji pulled out the chair and offered it to her. Ginormica smiled for the first time since she had been there and sat down.

Moving around to his own chair, Shinji sat down and began to eat from the large pile on the table. To Shinji, it tasted like a cross between Mashed Potatoes and Pudding. Ginormica, not having much of an appetite, didn't eat as much.

Looking down, Shinji noticed that the other three monsters were eating their own respective meals. Link was eating fish, Dr Cockroach was eating garbage, and B.O.B. ...was eating ham that someone was shooting at him. He didn't bother to wonder where the hams were coming from.

Looking over, he saw that Insectosaurus was eating.... a huge mass of trees.

_Wonder how many forests it takes to feed him?_ Shinji thought.

Once lunch was finished, another door opened up and a human being wearing an American military uniform and a jetpack flew into the room.

"Alright, monsters! Back to your cells!" the man shouted.

One-by-one the group slowly departed, even Ginormica, as Insectosaurus was lead away by a helicopter that was dangling a set of bright lights from it's hooks which seemed to mesmerize the great beast.

Not seeing a place for himself to leave to, Shinji remained. Once everyone was gone, Shinji turned to the jetpack-wearing man.

"Who... who are you? Sir?" Shinji asked.

"The name's General W.R. Monger. I'm in charge of this facility." the much older-looking flying man said. "Follow me please. It's time for your orientation."

Shinji walked behind the man as another door opened up and he gasped when he saw the massive facility behind it. However, what really shocked Shinji, was the fact that there were dozens of people walking around the facility, the same size as Monger himself. This told him that Dr Cockroach was telling him the truth about his size.

"Back in the 1950's the government decided that the public at large could not handle the existence of monsters, and should focus on more important things, like paying taxes So they declared that monsters didn't exist, and locked them all away in this top secret bunker." Monger said as Shinji followed behind him on a large moving platform.

"And nobody knows about this place?" Shinji asked.

"Negative! This place is an X-File. Wrapped in a cover-up and deep fried in a paranoid conspiracy." Monger explained.

However, right as Shinji past a large tinted window, he stopped, frozen at his reflection, and stepped off the platform onto the concrete sidewalk.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Monger shouted, flying back towards Shinji. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I.... what's happened to me?" Shinji gasped, staring at a face he didn't recognize.

"What's wrong, son? I don't see anything out of place. Nothing in that reflection but a 52-foot tall, 30-year old, Japanese man."

"But... I wasn't 30 years old. I was 14!" Shinji said, gently pawing at his face.

"Huh?" Monger gasped. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Well... yes." Shinji said, gripping his arms and finding them a bit larger than normal. At least from his own perspective and all.

"Well, that's not the case anymore. Whatever did this to you, must have made you more than just a Giant Man!" Monger said, pointing back to the walkway.

"Sir? How long will I be here?" Shinji asked, stepping back onto the mobile platform.

"Indefinitely." Monger answered.

"So... I can't contact anyone?"

"No."

"And no one can contact me?"

"Correct."

Shinji was led through a series of tunnels and passageways, until he came to another large room, one which went past the monsters individual cells. Each one next to the other, which was watched over by a tower in the center of the large viewing room.

He rolled past Insectosaurus, who growled and licked the solid plate-glass window of his cell.

Shinji almost thought he looked cute.

He passed Link's cell, which was filled with water. The fish-man was in the middle of lifting weights as he, at least Shinji thought, was going through his 900th rep.

He passed B.O.B.'s cell, the gelatinous mass throwing a ball against a wall, the ball coming back at him and imbedding itself in his body. He spit it out and hurled the ball at the wall again. He then saw his eye get tossed out from his body, ricochet off the wall, and back into his body.

He passed Dr Cockroach's cell, seeing the scientist scratching scientific equations on the walls of his cells.

"What do you think you're doing?" Monger asked the humanoid roach.

"You rescinded my toy box privileges! What else am I supposed to do?" Dr Cockroach asked through the speaker on his glass.

"You tried to build a nuclear bomb! Out of LEGOS!!!" Monger shouted.

"Oh, pish-posh!" Dr Cockroach disregarded his obvious concern. "It's not like I had any uranium."

The pair passed Ginormica's cell, and Shinji noticed that the white-haired woman was just sitting in the corner of the room.

"General... what's wrong with Ginormica?" Shinji asked.

"Oh. She was brought here yesterday. She hasn't fully adjusted, yet." Monger said.

_Yesterday_. Shinji thought as he remembered what Link said, about two monsters in two days after several years. Monger came to a hovering stop, right in front of what Shinji could only deduce was his cell.

"Do you have any particular needs or hobbies? Something that will keep you calm?" Monger asked.

"I... could use a cello." Shinji replied.

"A cello?" Monger asked, somewhat surprised.

"Music was my hobby." he replied.

"Huh. I'll see what I can do." Monger said as Shinji's platform moved back into his cell. "Oh, and one other thing. The government has changed your name to Colossonoid."

Shinji backed into his cell, and sat down, not the least bit upset at where he was, or how he was being treated. The problems foremost on his mind was that he wasn't at NERV, he wasn't a pilot, and he wasn't going to have to fight any more giant monsters.

If he was 50-feet tall, he couldn't get into his EVA. Which meant he was useless to NERV. All in all, it was...

_Better than I could hope for_. Shinji thought as he reclined and rested his back against the far cell wall. But then another thought permeated his mind. _Ginormica. Ms Susan. She seems so sad. I wonder.... if I can help her?_ He thought.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

When I saw the Monsters Vs Aliens Movie, I knew I just had to do a fanfic about it. And of course I wanted to tie it in with one of my all-time favorite fanfic stories, Evangelion.

And just so everyone knows, this will be a Shinji/Susan(Ginormica) pairing.

Also, Shinji will not be going back to the Eva universe, so please don't ask.

The Eva 01 is at the bottom of the San Francisco Bay, farther out from the Golden Gate Bridge, and will not be found by the humans.

Also, I'm probably not going to be updating this story until January. At the earliest.

Leave me a review to let me know what you think.


	2. Three Weeks

_**COLOSSONOID  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva or Monsters VS Aliens.

Summary: This is an account of the three weeks Shinji spends getting experimented on by Dr Cockroach, PhD, on behalf of Susan, a.k.a. Ginormica.

Ideas for this story courtesy of Cylon One.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 2  
**Three Weeks**

(Week 1, Day 3)

Shinji, now called Colossonoid, was arm-wrestling with Link, (actually, Link was trying to wrestle Colossonoid's left arm) while B.O.B. and Insectosaurus were watching.

Off to the side, Ginormica was talking to Dr Cockroach.

"Is it possible?" Ginormica asked, crouching down to look at Dr Cockroach who was pacing on the floor.

"Well... possible, but it could be dangerous. And painful." Dr Cockroach said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Without knowing what caused this amazing transformation, it's basically trial and error. Emphasis on the 'error' part." he explained.

While Link was trying to overpower 1/10th of Colossonoid, the large Japanese man turned his head, unable to avoid hearing about the experiments that the mutated scientist was going on about.

"The whole process could be painful, my dear." Dr Cockroach warns her.

"I don't care about that. If you can make me normal again..." Susan said.

"I'm not opposed to trying, dear girl, I'm just saying that it could be dangerous."

For some reason, at hearing the words 'dangerous' and 'painful', Shinji's somewhat overdeveloped concern for others decided to kick in.

"Then... perhaps I can help." Shinji said, standing up and having Link literally hanging onto his arm, the fishman's arms and legs wrapped around his left wrist to keep from falling off.

"You?" Susan asked.

"Well, whatever happened to me probably was the same for you, Ms Murphy." he said to Susan. "So, maybe you could use me to help her." Shinji said to the mutant scientist as Link dropped down from his arm from exhaustion.

"Really?' Dr Cockroach asked.

"Are you sure?" Susan asked.

"Well, it's not like there's anything else I could do, right?" Shinji asked.

Dr Cockroach looked at the young man and then back at the girl, and quickly made the decision for them.

"Alright! But I'll need to start working on a device to try and get you back to normal." Dr. Cockroach said.

Just then, their meals arrived via their hydraulic chutes.

"Oh goody! Food and materials!" he grinned.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Week 1, Day 4)

After developing a machine out of spare parts and garbage, Dr Cockroach begins his first trial of experiments on turning Shinji back to normal in place of Ginormica.

"Alright, now this might feel a little weird." Dr Cockroach said as he powered up the machine and attached the wires to Shinji.

Dr Cockroach turned on the machine, which sends an electrical pulse through Shinji. However, the effect is something akin to the young man getting tazered.

"Doctor?" Susan gasped, noticing Shinji's body lying on the ground, spasming slightly.

"Okay...... that went about as expected." Dr Cockroach said, making a note in his notebook.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Week 1, Day 5)

"Begin experiment 2." Dr Cockroach said as his modified machine sent another electrical pulse to Shinji.

However, the power surge is stronger this time and knocks Shinji unconscious.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Week 1, Day 6)

Once Shinji had woken up from the previous day, after discovering that Susan had drug him back to his room/cell, Monger arrived.

"Colossonoid!" the jet-pack flying older man shouted as his staff started wheeling in what looked like a giant mobile platform.

"Yes, General?" Shinji asked still rubbing the back of his head.

"We got that item you requested." Monger said.

The group of monsters looked over and gasped in confusion as they saw what looked like a giant cello on a large mobile platform. that was being driven by one man, and watched by four others also on the platform. The cello was the same height as Shinji, and looked to be made of high-tensile steel and thick blocks of wood with steel cables for strings. On top of it rested a bow made of steel and specially made wire.

"Thank you, General." Shinji said picking up the cello and bow and moving towards one of the chairs at the table. He sat down and plucked the strings. Using the knobs he tuned the cello to his preferences, then drew the bow across the strings.

The soft vibrations of musical tones echoed through the air, bouncing off the walls and pulsating through each member of the giant room's occupants.

B.O.B. actually started to vibrate as the music flowed through the air. It made him giggle.

Insectosaurus started to sway side-to-side, his eyelids starting to close as the music wafted through him.

Dr Cockroach's antennaestarted to vibrate, his whole body shivering as he picked up the music that traveled through the air. Realizing that Shinji was actually playing classical music, he gained a newfound respect for the young giant.

Susan wrapped her arms around her body, actually finding the music comforting and soothing.

Link, however, thought very little of the music. It was classical, not rock and roll.

And Monger wished his tear ducts hadn't been destroyed in the war.

But what's more, Shinji's music started reverberating around the entire base. The numerous staff just paused and listened to the music that had long been absent from the halls of the secret facility.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Week 2, Day 1)

The next day Dr Cockroach tries another method to reduce Colossonoid, which is another low-yield electrical pulse, which only causes Shinji's left arm to spasm wildly.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Week 2, Day 3)

While the electrical device had been put on the back-burner, Dr Cockroach attempted to use a new chemical method, created from his garbage meal (something he neglected to tell Shinji, though it could have easily been recognized), to reduce Colossonoid. This actually causes Shinji's left leg to go numb.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Week 2, Day 4)

The next day, Dr Cockroach uses a new chemical concoction created from another one of his meals, which included some vodka, which causes Shinji to speak Russian.

As a result, he starts playing Russian music on his cello.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Week 2, Day 5)

Dr Cockroach's newest chemical concoction, which he decided to combine with his electrical device, causes Shinji to act like a puppy. This includes causing him to scratch his ear with his left leg and curling up in Susan's lap.

While this freaks everyone out, Susan actually pets his head to calm him down before he uses Link as a chew toy.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Week 2, Day 7)

Dr Cockroach tries again using the same method, this time turning Shinji into a chicken. Link wished he had a camera to catch Shinji pecking at the floor.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Week 3, Day 1)

Dr Cockroach's newest concoction, with a lower-yield electrical field, causes Shinji to speak Latin. Dr Cockroach actually becomes the only person to understand Shinji.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Week 3, Day 2)

Dr Cockroach uses a new chemical method that makes Shinji's skin turn blue. B.O.B. actually thinks Shinji now looks like him, and actually insists on leaving him like this.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Week 3, Day 3)

The chemicals from the last two days eventually counteract each other, turning Shinji back to his normal skin-tone and allowing him to speak his regular language. Dr Cockroach starts working on a new machine, which is slightly difficult considering he has to custom make ALL the parts for the machine out of random garbage. Shinji and Susan uses the downtime to play with the other monsters.

Shinji uses B.O.B. like molding clay to sculpt. He actually asks Link and Susan to pose for the different statues.

They also play with Insectosaurus. The giant monster does impressions while the others try to guess what he is. Naturally, only Link is able to guess correctly.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Week 3, Day 4)

Dr Cockroach creates a new chemical concoction, which gives Shinji polka-dots all over his skin.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Week 3, Day 6)

After Shinji's skin returns to normal, Dr Cockroach tries another chemical concoction that causes Shinji's fingernails to grow very long. All the way down to his feet.

Monger orders Shinji a pedicure. With a half-dozen chainsaws.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Week 3, Day 7)

After the pedicure, Dr Cockroach works on another device using a pizza-box, two cans of hair spray, radio antenna, and a paperclip.

But while in the process of creating the new machine, a new menace descends to Earth.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A few hundred miles from Modesto, California, a gigantic ebon-colored robot with a large single eye had crash-landed in a farming orchard.

The military was immediately dispatched, and eventually the president of the United States tries to make contact, using music, which doesn't work.

When the robot rejects the president, nearly crushing him, the military engages it with everything they have, which naturally does no good as the robot possesses an energy field that is far superior to their weapons.

Without anyone or anything to oppose it, the robot began its advance towards the nearest major city.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Secret Presidential War Room)

In the center of a large room, which was accessible by a single door with several scanning devices, including one for your rear end, several people were gathered around a large table. Around them were dozens of large monitors and computers which fed information directly into the war room itself. The room itself was abuzz with activity and chatter, specifically about the robot.

"Sir! We need to declare a global war on that robot!" the first advisor said.

"We need to overthrow that robot and install our own approved government within that robot!" a second advisor stated.

"Let's round up the elderly and sacrifice them to the robot." a third advisor suggested.

"I say we invade it!" a fourth advisor suggested.

"At this rate the Earth only has about two weeks left!" a fifth advisor complained.

"If that thing walks into a populated area, there will be a major catastrophe!" a sixth advisor stated.

"We need our top scientific minds on this! Get India on the phone!" a seventh advisor ordered his secretary.

"Can we transport the United States to a safer planet?" an eighth advisor wondered.

"I say we give this alien a green card and make him proud to be an American!" a ninth advisor said.

"Sir, it's at dire times like this when I stop and ask myself, 'What would Oprah do?'" a tenth advisor said to the president, who was at the head of the table.

"Hang it all! What's the point? It's a disaster!" the president, who looked like a thin man with slicked out black hair and glasses, cried as he walked over to a large red button on the wall and put his left hand on it. The button itself was about as tall as the president himself, wide and circular and kinda standing out, as if to attract attention to it.

All at once the advisors cried out.

"NO!"  
"STOP!"  
"DON'T DO IT!"

"Huh?" the president asked, his hand still on the large button.

"That Button Launches All Of Our Nuclear Missiles!" one of the advisors said.

"Well then, which button gets me a latte?" the president asked as if unconcerned with launching a horde of nuclear missiles.

"Uh, that would be the other one, sir!" a second advisor said, the president looking over and seeing another large red button only a foot or two away from the Missile Button.

"Right." he said, walking over to it and pushing the other button. "What idiot designed this thing?" He asked as his cup of coffee filled up.

"You did, sir." the advisor said.

Sighing in recognition of this fact. "Fair enough." he said, straightening his tie. "Wilson, fire somebody!" he ordered.

"Yes, sir, Mr President." a voice called out.

"Listen up! I'm not going to go down in history as the president who was still in office when the world came to an end, so somebody think of something and think of it fast!" he snapped, taking a sip of his coffee. "That is a good cup of joe."

Suddenly, a new voice echoed across the room.

"Mr President?"

Everyone looks up towards the main entrance to the War Room.

"Not only do I have an idea, but I have a plan!" General Monger stated, zipping up his pants before jumping off the balcony and deploying a parachute to float down to the room itself.

"Now, conventional weapon's have no effect on this thing, and we all know Nukes ain't an option!" Monger stated as someone pulled the parachute away and out of sight.

"Sure they are. I just.." he said, putting his hand on the large, red, nuclear button., as the advisors started shouting once more.

"NO!"  
"DON'T!"  
"STOP!"

"I'm not going to kid you, Mr President. These are dark times." Monger said, gently pulling the president away from the large red button. "The odds are against us. We need a Hail Mary pass! We need raw power! We need... Monsters!" he said, roughly whispering as he said that last word.

The president moved away from Monger and back to the conference table, as if getting into the spirit of what Monger was saying. "Monsters! Of course! It's so simple. I....I'm not following you." he said in a defeated voice.

"Over the last 50 years, I have captured monsters on the rampage, and locked them up in a secret prison facility. So secret that the mere mention of its name is a federal offense." Monger said, motioning to the computer tech to bring up the file he had on the monsters.

One of the advisors started whispering to the person sitting next to them.

"Is he referring to Area Fifty-" SHUNK! The man suddenly went down as the dart knocked him out.

The large monitors around the room suddenly came up, the first one Monger stepped in front of showing a gigantic monster towering over a set of buildings.

"Mr President, say hello to Insectosaurus!" Monger stated.

Picture comes up. The secretary getting everyone coffee screams and drops her coffee tray.

"Miss Ronson, please." Monger said to the woman before going back to the screen. "Nuclear radiation turned him from a small grub into a 350-foot tall monster. That attacked Tokyo."

Picture change.

"Here we have the Missing Link." Monger introduced a picture of Link.

Scream. Crash.

Monger groaned as the woman started picking up the coffee tray again.

"A 20,000 year old frozen fish man who was thawed out by scientists. He escaped and went on a rampage in his old watering hole." he said, showing video footage of Link chasing people at a beach resort near a hotel.

Picture change to a human man with a thin mustache wearing a white lab coat, a clipboard showing a small sign that read 'Test #78. Mutation Enhancement, September 12th, 1962'.

"This handsome fellow is Dr Cockroach, Ph.D, the most brilliant man in the world. He invented a scientific machine that would give humans the cockroach's ability to survive." Monger said as the man stepped into a strange capsule-like device. "Unfortunately, there was a side-effect." he said as the man stepped out of the machine, revealing the mutant form of Dr. Cockroach.

Scream, crash and Monger sighed once more.

Picture change, the screen showing a screen that read Benzoate Ostylezene Bicarbonate, the largest of the letters forming the word 'B.O.B.'.

"Now, we call this thing, B.O.B." Monger said.

Scream. Crash.

"Will someone get her out of here?!" Monger shouted in frustration.

Off to the side, a pair of people grab her and rush her out of the room.

"Thank you!" he said as he turned back to the picture of BOB eating a police car. "A genetically altered tomato was combined with a chemically altered ranch flavored dessert topping at a snack food plant. The resulting goop gained consciousness, and became an indestructible gelatinous mass."

Picture change.

"One of our most recent additions: Ginormica." Monger said, showing a picture of a gigantic Susan Murphy in what was left of her wedding dress surrounded by military personnel.

A girlish scream is heard and everyone turns to look at the President.

Slightly embarrassed, the President coughs and straightens himself. "General, continue."

"Her entire body radiates with pure energy, giving her enormous strength and size." Monger stated.

Picture change.

"After the capture of Ginormica, we were alerted to the existence of another fifty-foot individual, not too far from where Ginormica was located. We call him.... Colossonoid."

The picture changes to one of an adult Shinji Ikari, unconscious and virtually naked, except for a patch of strange cloth around his groin, lying amongst a group of tall trees. He was notably athletic with ripped muscles and unblemished skin.

Wolf Whistle.

Everyone, including the soldiers and technicians, looked at two of the three women in the conference room as Monger continues.

"His body radiates with the same energy as Ginormica, meaning that whatever made her a giant, did the same to him as well." he explained.

Picture flash. The three women hide their camera phones as the others looked for the flash source.

Monger looks at the president.

"Sir, these monsters are our best and only chance to defeat that robot." he stated to the president.

"Don't we already have an alien problem, General? I don't think we need a monster problem, too." one of the advisors stated.

"You got a better idea, nerd?" he said, approaching him, getting in his face, and then gave him a wedgie.

Everyone at the table groaned and shuddered.

"Okay. Stay where you are!" the president said as Monger approached him. "General, I propose we go forward with your Monsters-Vs-Aliens idea.... thingy."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Area 52, main room)

Link and B.O.B. are playing cards at their table while Insectosaurus is looking over B.O.B.'s head. (He does this since he has no shoulders)

"Do you..." Link said as Insectosaurus raised his foot.

Stomp!

"..have..."

Stomp!

"..any..."

Stomp!

"...three's?"

"Yes. I do! How are you doing this? You're the luckiest guy I know!" B.O.B. gasped as he tossed down his cards in defeat.

"Luck ain't got nothin to do with it. Hehe!" Link grinned as Dr Cockroach came up to them and pulled the antenna from their radio. "Hey!"

Dr Cockroach plugged the antenna into his latest device, which was a combination of two pizza boxes, a set of wires, a toaster, two cans of hair spray, a paperclip, a bicycle pedal, a hair dryer, and what looked like a trash can with a grinder inside it.

"They called me crazy! But I'll show them. I'll show them all!" Dr Cockroach said before laughing like a lunatic.

"Doctor, I think Shinji would prefer it if you didn't do your mad scientist laugh while he's hooked up to your machine." Susan said.

"Yes, I would, please?" Shinji replied with wires connected to his cheeks and chin.

"Roar!"

"You're right, Insecto." Link said to the gigantic monster. "While we admire you insisting on being a guinea pig an' all to help Susan, kid, you've been letting that quack experiment on you for over a month." the fishman stated.

"I'm not a quack! I'm a mad scientist! There is a difference." the mutant scientist grumbled.

"Actually, Link, it's been three weeks since Ms. Murphy and I came here." Shinji said.

"Really? Wow. You really do lose track of time if you stay here long enough." Link huffed.

"Guys, what choice do I have?" Susan asked. "If he can make Shinji normal, then he can use the same process on me and make me normal. Heck, I'd settle for being 6 foot 8. Then I can go back to the life I'm supposed to have. I mean I should be in..."

"Let me guess, Fresno?" Link asked in exasperation.

"Well, Fresno's just a stepping stone. Next stop is Milwaukee. And then New York and then hopefully someday..." Susan explained.

"Yeah, we know. Paris!" Link said again as if bored of hearing it.

"Throw the switch doctor." Shinji said to the mutant scientist.

"But don't do the laugh." Susan stated.

"Now, you're going to feel a slight pinch in the brain. Wha-Ha-Ha-Sorry." Dr Cockroach said, laughed and apologized.

The machine revved up and sent yet another bolt of electricity through the wires and into Shinji's face before... ZAP!!! Shinji was knocked off the chair he was sitting in and tumbled to the floor.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji's eyes strained to open as the images that met his vision blurred and wavered around him. His most prominent vision was that of a white-haired, blue-eyed Susan.

_Lots of pretty girls._ Shinji thought groggily as he saw three or four Susan's staring back at him.

"Shinji!" a voiced echoed in his ears. "Yoo-Hoo!"

Shinji recognized it as the voice of Dr Cockroach.

"D-Did it work?" Shinji asked. "Am I small?"

"I'm afraid not, dear boy." Dr Cockroach said, jumping off his chin.

Everyone looks at Shinji as he sat up, his jet black hair now sticking up and all over the place like Goku from _DragonBall Z_.

"In fact, you may have actually grown a couple of feet." Dr Cockroach said with a chuckle.

"It's alright, Doctor. We'll try again tomorrow." Shinji said as Susan helped him back into the chair.

"Are you sure you want to keep doing this, Shinji?" Ginormica asked.

"Better me than you, Ms Murphy." Colossonoid replied.

"He does have a point, my dear." Dr Cockroach said. "Considering we don't know how this bizarre transformation occurred, it's best to have a willing test subject before we attempt a successful test with you."

"Yeah, but you've had no success. Just a lot of pain and... whatnot." Link stated.

"I'm used to it, actually." Colossonoid said.

"How can you be?" Ginormica asked.

"I told you what my life was like before I came here, right?" he asked her.

"Yeah. Those battles in a giant robot against gigantic monsters and you got injured more than anything else." Link said.

"Broken arm." Dr Cockroach said.

"Head injury." Link said.

"Whiplashed." B.O.B. said.

"Got shot in the chest." Dr Cockroach said.

"And burnt your hands." Link said.

Insectosaurus roared.

"Right, that whole volcano thing." Link translated.

"Acid burns from a spider." Dr Cockroach said.

"And nearly crushed by a monster that fell from the sky." B.O.B. said.

"No wonder you don't want to go back." Susan said.

"I just hope they don't find me." Shinji said.

"I really do appreciate this, Shinji." she smiled at him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You can thank me when it works and you're back with Derek." he replied, a small blush appearing on his cheeks at the physical contact.

"You really don't get it, do you?" Link said to the pair of giants. "No monster has ever gotten out of here!"

"That's not true. The Invisible Man did." B.O.B. stated to the pair.

"No, he didn't. We just told you that so you wouldn't get upset." Link said.

"The truth is, he died of a heart attack, 25 years ago." Dr Cockroach explained.

"NO!!" B.O.B. cried out.

"Yeah. In that very chair." Link said, looking over to a small chair that was off in the corner.

Everyone looks at the empty chair in the corner of the room.

(AN: I know the room doesn't really have a corner, just go with this)

"He's still there." Link said to everyone as B.O.B. sobbed.

"You see what I'm saying? Nobody's leaving. Nobody's ever getting out." Link stated.

Suddenly, Monger arrived in a jeep, driving through the large empty room and stopping several dozen meters away from the monsters.

"Good news, monsters! You're getting out!" Monger shouted.

"Until today." Link suddenly added.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Just so everyone knows, I wrote this chapter mostly from the fact that no one really knows just what happened during the three to four weeks that Susan was being experimented on by Dr Cockroach while being incarcerated in Area 52. So this was basically all me using my imagination to create what I thought might have happened. I didn't go into great detail because I didn't want to take away from the story too much.

I also left out the presidents First Contact with the alien robot probe, because I just couldn't do anything interesting with it that the movie already did.

Next chapter: Monsters Versus Alien Robot, which will have Shinji taking a 'front-line' role against the robot, mostly to protect Susan.


	3. Robot Rumble

_**COLOSSONOID  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, Monsters Vs Aliens, or their characters.

Summary: The Monsters are sent out to fight a giant robot, where Shinji uses his new size to defend Susan and his friends from danger.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 3  
**Robot Rumble**

(Area 52)

"So let me get this straight, Monger. You want us to fight an alien robot?" Link asked as the five monsters were transported down the ramp towards the launch hanger on a large mobile platform.

"And in return, the President of these United States has authorized me to grant you your freedom." the gruff general stated.

At hearing this, the group had a relieved look on their faces.

Except for Colossonoid.

"Oh! I can't believe it! Soon I'll be back in Derek's arms. Or, he'll be in mine." Ginormica sighed happily as they continue towards their transport plane.

"I can't wait for Spring Break back at Cocoa Beach, just freaking everybody out." Link said.

"And I'll go back to my lab and finally finish my experiments." B.O.B. said.

"No, no! That's _me_, B.O.B." Dr. Cockroach corrected the blob.

"Then I'll be the world's biggest cello player." B.O.B. said.

"That's _Shinji_, B.O.B." Link corrected.

"Fine. I'll just go back to Modesto and be with Derek then." B.O.B. said.

"That's _Susan_, B.O.B." Dr. Cockroach corrected.

"I think I, at least, deserve a chance to be with Derek!" B.O.B. argued.

As the group came to the large transport plane that was waiting to take them to fight the robot, and started loading up into it, and Monger went first in his jeep, Colossonoid couldn't help but feel that something was out of place. Not simply out of place, more like flipped.

"Is something wrong, Shinji?" Ginormica asked, noticing his pensive expression.

"I was just thinking that the irony of this is just incredible." Colossonoid said as he approached the plane.

"What do you mean?" Ginormica asked starting to get in the plane first.

"I mean... first I was the pilot of a giant robot who fought giant monsters. Now as a giant I'm referred to as a monster, being sent out to fight a giant robot." he said.

Ginormica looked a little shocked, but then smiled. "Yeah, that is ironic." she said with a small laugh.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The large transport plane arrived and landed on a long stretch of road that was just outside the main city where the robot was reported to be headed. The main hatch opened up as Colossonoid was the first one out. He looked around and noticed that everything was clear. No robot in sight.

"It's clear!" he shouted as the others emerged from the transport.

"Hey! This is San Francisco! It's not far from my home!" Ginormica gasped when she saw the Golden Gate bridge.

"Feel the wind on your antenna! Isn't it wonderful?" Dr. Cockroach said with a hearty breath.

"I haven't been outside in 50 years! It's amazing out here!" B.O.B. said happily, bobbing up and down.

"It's a little hotter than I remember. Has the Earth gotten warmer? That would be nice to know. That would be a very convenient truth." Link stated as he wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead.

Colossonoid looked around and noticed they were indeed in San Francisco. This actually made him worry.

San Francisco, being a costal city, was one of thousands of cities to be wiped out in 2000 by Second Impact.

And if this was the 'City By The Bay', and it wasn't destroyed... then what did that say about him?

"Shinji? Is something wrong?" Ginormica asked the young man, seeing his pensive expression.

"I... never thought to ask." he said to the woman. "General?" he said, looking towards the gruff, older man in the jeep.

"Yes?" Monger replied from the jeep.

"Have you ever heard of a place called 'Tokyo-3'?" he asked.

"Son, there's only one Tokyo. Always has been." the man stated. _Thank god._ He thought.

Colossonoid looked to the other monsters, who weren't much help since they had been locked up for years. Decades, even. Ginormica, however, who hadn't been locked up for years, could confirm what he was saying. And the General had at least been outside since yesterday, so...

_But that means... if this isn't my world... then where am I?_ He thought.

"You okay, son? You look a little spooked." Monger said to him.

"I..." he started to say, then thought of something. _If the world isn't destroyed, then.._ "Sir? What is the world's population?"

"Uh... about 6 and a half billion. Why?" the general asked, wondering where this was going.

"Then Second Impact never happened here." Colossonoid said. "Oh... boy!" he groaned.

_Second Impact?_ Ginormica thought with some confusion.

While she had never bothered to ask Shinji about his life, she merely assumed that he was like her and was from the same place she was. Now she was beginning to wonder just what his real identity was and where he was from. Though he had told her about his life, his battles against the Angels, she merely assumed it was a government secret that she didn't know about.

However, Colossnoid was jarred out of his thoughts when he felt the ground shake.

"Uh.. what is that?" Link asked. "Earthquake?" he asked as the ground shook again.

"I believe those are Impact Tremors." Dr. Cockroach said. "Which can mean only one thing."

The group turned towards a nearby fog bank, as a giant cone-shaped object with a large single eye on large metallic feet thundered through it. The size of the robot shocked everyone, when they realized it was the same size as Insectosaurus.

"Oh-no." Colossonoid gasped.

"Whoo-Wee! Now That's A Robot!" Monger shouted as soon as he saw it.

"It's huge." Ginormica gasped in mild shock.

"Try not to damage it too much, monsters. I might want to take it back to the farm." Monger stated as he rolled his jeep back into the transport.

"No, no, no, wait! You didn't say anything about it being huge! Wait! Don't leave us!" Ginormica shouted as the transport started taking off.

The robot paused, seeing the group in its path, its scanner suddenly glowing as a light washed over them.

"I think it sees us." B.O.B. said to them, before turning back to the robot. "Hello! Hi! How are you doing? Welcome! We are here to destroy you!" the gelatinous blob shouted.

"I can't fight that thing!" Susan gasped. "I can't... I just... oh god I'm hyperventilating. Does anyone have a giant paper bag?"

"Susan! SUSAN!" Colossonoid shouted, gripping her shoulders and shaking her lightly. "Look at me! Look At Me!"

Ginormica stared into his eyes and froze when she saw a determination that made her shiver. (Which didn't help that much, really.)

"We're not going to let anything happen to you. Alright?" Colossonoid said to her with a conviction that shocked even him.

"Yeah. Just relax. Old Link's got this under control." Link said with his usual cocky attitude.

"Go hide in the city, Susan. You'll be safe there." Dr. Cockroach said. "But stay away from the Tenderloin. Gets a little dicey."

Ginormica quickly stood up and pivoted on her feet, running off towards the city while the others remained to face the giant robot that was even now moving towards them.

"Finally, some action!" Link said as he stretched his muscles. "I'm gonna turn that tin can into a really dented tin can!"

The robot paused and shone its light-scanner on the monsters, pausing at Shinji. Its blue light turned red.

"Hmm. That's curious." Dr. Cockroach said. "Its eyebeam seems to be in some kind of search mode. And it's fixated on Colossonoid." _I wonder, would it have the same effect on Susan?_ he thought.

Suddenly, the sides of the robot opened up and revealed a pair of giant arms, at the ends of which were giant scooper-like claws.

"Okay! Does anybody have a 20 on Insectosaurus?" Link asked.

The robot advanced upon the monsters, lashing out at Colossonoid.

"Hey! Whoa!" Colossonoid gasped as he dodged the claws.

"It's after you, Shinji!" Dr. Cockroach shouted.

"Me? Why is it..." he started to ask, right as the robot's claw-like arms came at Colossonoid from both sides, smashing him between them.

"Oh!" Dr. Cockroach gasped.

"Ouch!" Link gasped.

"Whoa!" B.O.B. gasped.

Suddenly, the arms parted and Shinji was standing in the middle of the two arms, pushing back against them, away from his body.

"Wow!" Link gasped.

"Incredible!" Dr. Cockroach exclaimed.

"You're doing great!" B.O.B. shouted.

"I'm Doing Everything!" Colossonoid shouted back as the robot suddenly lifted him off the ground and tried to clamp both of its hands over his body. Colossonoid pushed the clamps open and jumped out of them, back onto the ground. "Any ideas would be helpful right about now!" he groaned.

"I've got it! Link!" Dr Cockroach shouted.

"What?" Link asked.

"Toss me up to Shinji's hand!" he shouted.

"Right!" the fishman said as he grabbed the mutant scientist and tossed him directly up to Colossonoid's waist.

"You need to work on your pitching, Link!" the mutated scientist shouted as he crawled up the young man's waist.

"Sorry!" Link shouted as the robot attacked Colossonoid once again.

Dr. Cockroach headed along Colossonoid's arm as the giant man continued to grapple with the monstrous robot, moving across the robot's arm and down to the massive robot mouth that had large, nasty, spinning, gnashing teeth.

"You Can't Crush A Cockroach! WHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dr. Cockroach laughed as he quickly jumped into the robot's mouth, spinning and winding through its large maw until it was inside the robot itself.

Reaching what he believed was the central brain area of the robot, Dr. Cockroach quickly started pulling wires and rearranging them in order to short circuit the robot itself. However, the electrical rewiring didn't work, and not only blasted Dr. Cockroach with a surge of electricity, but it transferred over to the metal arm Colossonoid was grappling with, tasering him.

"ARGH!" Colossonoid shouted as his body suddenly went limp. The robot grabbed him up in its right hand, and proceeded towards the city where his other target was hiding. The electrical surge stopped as Dr. Cockroach was violently ejected out of the robot, even as it continued on towards the city.

"Oh, dear. Well... that didn't work out too well." Dr. Cockroach groaned as he shook off his electrical buzzshock.

"Ya think?" Link grumbled as the robot continued towards the city. "His first fight and he gets captured cuz of you!"

"And what did you do to help?" the scientist asked.

"I stayed out of the way." the fishman said.

"Hey, guys, take a look at the size of this thing's..." B.O.B. started to say.

"FOOT!" Dr. Cockroach shouted as he and Link dove to the side, the robot foot stepping on B.O.B.

"I've got him, you guys!" B.O.B. shouted as the robot foot lifted up and came down again. "I think I'm slowing him down!" he shouted as the robot foot lifted and came down again. "Don't worry I won't let him go!"

"Great! That thing's got two of our buddies, we're missing two of our own, and it's getting away! What do we do now?" Link asked.

"Take the sewer system and get to the city, Link. I'll catch up with you shortly." Dr. Cockroach said, staring at a truck with a tram car on its bed as Link took off for the city. "Or maybe you'll have to catch up with me!" he grinned.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile, in the city, Ginormica was slowly moving past each of the large buildings in the heart of San Francisco.

A feeling of dread welled up inside her as she heard an ominous humming and tremors impacted the ground around her.

She walked around another building, out into the middle of a deserted intersection, as the humming got louder. She suddenly turned around and gasped when she noticed the monstrous form of the ebon-colored robot peering down at her from behind a large building.

She gasped as the robot shone its bright blue light upon her, which suddenly turned red. Susan ducked and dodged, trying to get out of its beam path, but to no avail. The second the light stopped shining, the robot started advancing upon her, crashing through building after building like a wrecking ball through a paper bag, and coming after her.

Ginormica shrieked as she spun around and mad-dashed through the city streets, avoiding flying pieces of building-debris as she tried to escape the monstrous machine. However, the robot was persistent. It continued following her, even as she climbed up on a multi-level parking garage and started leaping across building after building to get away from the robot.

She continued to amble over the rooftops until she saw a gap in the buildings, and leapt out to jump onto the roof of an adjacent building. She managed to grasp the roof tiles and the gutter, struggling to pull herself up to keep from falling down to the street below. However, once she slipped off the roof itself, she found that she was only a couple meters from the ground itself.

"Oh!" she gave a weak gasp of shock and surprise, as well as relief, when her feet touched the pavement.

She turned around as the robot continued to advance upon her, only to see it stop when it suddenly started to shake and tremble.

"Huh?" Ginormica gasped as the robot's right hand started jarring and suddenly opened up, revealing, "S-Shinji?" she gasped as she saw her giant counterpart.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Colossonoid groaned as he pushed the clamp-hand open, saw Ginormica, and then leapt out of the hand and landed back on the street. "Susan?"

"Shinji, what happened?" Ginormica asked as the robot started moving towards them.

Colossonoid grabbed Ginormica's hand and ran back into the city, ducking behind some buildings. She felt the warmth of his touch and actually blushed as he kept holding her hand.

"Shinji, what were you doing inside that robots hand?" she asked again as they ran, neither of them letting go of each other's hand.

"It electrocuted me while we were fighting. Next thing I know, I'm here." Colossonoid answered, looking around. "We're in the city?"

"Yes." she said, still scared of where the robot was.

"Oh boy." he gasped, right before the robot suddenly slammed into the building they were hiding behind, quickly causing them to flee.

"And we need to go!" Ginormica shouted, gripping tightly his hand and running away from the advancing robot.

Colossonoid actually blushed when he felt her squeeze his hand as they ran.

Rushing down the neighborhood streets, both Ginormica and Colossonoid stumbled over several parked cars that were in front of several of the town houses.

Ginormica looked down and noticed that one of the cars was a convertible.

"Susan? What's wrong?" Colossonoid asked, noticing his friend suddenly stopping.

"I have an idea!" she quickly said.

Within seconds, which was all the time the pair had, the two giants had thrust their feet into the openings of four convertibles (which was not an easy thing to find really) and were soaring down the street on a pair of car-skates.

Though Colossonoid had never skated before, he didn't think about that minor detail as he sped down the steep hills of the city, following Ginormica as they continued on their way to the Golden Gate Bridge. Jumping over other cars, people, and tollbooths, they were midway to the bridge when their sudden appearance quickly caused an accident. The driver of an 18-wheeler saw the giant pair coming, and panicked, turning the wheel of his truck hard, sending it into the steel railing of the bridge, which sent it up onto its side wheels, and then pouring out onto its side, basically jack-knifing and ending up blocking the entire road.

"Oh, no!" Ginormica gasped when she passed the jack-knifed truck. She skidded to a stop and quickly rushed back.

Colossonoid, who had been behind her, paused as well and kicked off his 'skates' before going to help the truck.

Racing back to Ginormica, who was trying to get the overturned truck back onto its wheels, Colossonoid grabbed the concrete dividers and moved them aside.

"Go, go!" he shouted at the cars.

More shocked at his sheer size than his ability to enunciate the English language, the cars rapidly drove off.

The driver of the truck, however, had panicked and ran from his own truck, on foot, before the other cars could depart.

However, while the pair were helping the civilians, the alien robot had quickly advanced from the city to the bay to the bridge, and was starting to tear at the cables in order to get to them.

"Oh No!" Ginormica shouted.

Colossonoid grabbed the white-haired woman and pulled her to the side as the robot's claw missed her. The second claw came up and tried to grab them, only to have Colossonoid grab it with both hands, bracing and stopping it from trying to get Ginormica.

"Susan! Grab the other one!" Colossonoid shouted as he pushed back against the arm.

"What? I Can't!" Ginormica shouted, dodging the other arm that was getting tangled in the bridge cables.

"Yes, You Can!" Colossonoid shouted as he continued to grapple with the robot.

"No I Can't!" she continue to protest.

However, the decision was made for her, as the second arm broke through the cables of the bridge and lunged at Ginormica, forcing her to catch the giant claw with her own hands.

"AH!" she shouted as she pushed back against the robot's arm. "What... are you kidding me?" Ginormica gasped as she pushed back against the robot. "I never knew I was this strong!"

"I know! Kinda shocked me too!" Colossonoid shouted as he pushed back against the robot's other arm. "But... in a different way!" he said, just realizing he had made a joke.

"Yeah! Cool! But... We Can't Do This Forever!" Ginormica shouted.

A sudden scream caught their attention, and the pair looked back to see their friends, Link, B.O.B., and Dr. Cockroach rushing to the bridge. Actually, to them it looked like Link was winded as several people screamed at seeing the trio of monsters.

The giant robot suddenly pulled its claws away from the two giant people and gripped the edges of the bridge, turning it downward and causing the pair to fall onto their backsides and slide down towards the robot's large mouth with its gnashing, drill-like teeth.

"SUSAN!" Colossonoid shouted as he grabbed onto Ginormica's left hand with his right hand, his left hand gripping the edge of the bridge.

"SHINJI!" Ginormica cried out in fear as the giant man pulled her back up to him, enough to wrap his arm around her waist and hold her close. "Oh!" she gasped as she found herself very close to the handsome Japanese man.

"Great! Now what do we do?" Link asked.

But before anyone could answer, a twin-bladed military helicopter with a hanging set of lights flew over them, a loud thunderous roar and impact tremor causing the group of monsters to look back and see that Insectosaurus had arrived.

The mighty insect-like giant roared and quickly thrust out his pincer-like claws, snatching the opposite edge of the bridge and pulling it back down so that it was now level.

Needless to say, both giants are glad to see the even bigger monster. Though Ginormica noticed that Colossonoid still had his arm around her waist.

"Uh... Shinji?" the white-haired, blue-eyed woman asked.

"Yeah?" Colossonoid replied, looking back at her in the eyes.

"You can let go now." she said with a smile, and a small blush.

"Oh! Ah! Sorry!" he gasped as he uncurled his arm from her waist.

"Hey, furball! Where you been?" Link asked the giant monster.

"AROOH!" the towering ball of fur roared.

"Yeah, I know. Papa's a little out of shape." Link said as he slapped his gut.

Uninterested in their antics, the giant robot resumed its attack, lunging for the two giants. However, Insectosaurus howled again as he brought up his claws, catching the robots claws with his pincers.

"Way To Go, Insecto!" Link shouted.

"Susan! I've got an idea!" Colossonoid shouted as he raced over and grabbed one of the now loose cables that had been holding up the bridge.

"What's the plan?" Ginormica asked.

"Wrap the arms up!" he shouted back.

"Right!" she cried out and grabbed her own cable.

"GUYS! A Little Help!" Colossonoid shouted as he and Ginormica went into action.

Insectosaurus fired a glob of snot-webbing at the robot's eye, blinding it as the robot continued to thrash around in its grip. The bridge section between the two giants was starting to bend and break between them, even as Insecto roared and lunged at the large machine, jabbing his claws into the robot's chest. The robot let out an 'angry' whirring as it started slamming its arms into the bridge section.

At this point, the other monsters had jumped onto the three giants. Dr. Cockroach crawled up Ginormicas leg to her hip and up her back to her shoulder, Link jumped onto Insectosaurus's belly and up to his nose, while B.O.B. had oozed his way up to Colossonoids right shoulder.

"B.O.B.?" Colossonoid gasped as he lassoed the robotic arm and pulled the cable back towards the end of the bridge, towards the land.

"Don't mind me. I'm here to help." the brainless blob said.

"Okay." Colossonoid said as he pulled on the cable, not sure how B.O.B. could really help, but dismissed it as he kept pulling.

"Now, Susan! Lash the cable around the robots arm behind the claw!" Dr. Cockroach said from the giant woman's shoulder.

"Right!" Ginormica shouted as she threw the cable around the robot's arm and pulled, out towards the middle of the bridge.

The two giants pulled and pulled hard on the robot, halting its destruction of the bridge as it looked between its three attackers: the two giants pulling its arms in different directions, while the monster mutant in front of it slashed and poked at its body.

(_Warning! Warning!_) the robot squawked as its arms began to get pulled out.

"NOW, INSECTO!" Link shouted as the giant monster roared and shot its claw forward, slamming it into the robots eye, and causing it to spark.

Electrical energy surged all over the robot and caused it to fall forward onto the bridge section. The robot slammed into the bridge section, causing it to buckle, bend and break off, taking the closest bridge-tower with it. The impact pulled the tower down towards the robot's head, cutting it off as Susan and Dr. Cockroach were flung by the cable, the momentum carrying them towards Colossonoid and B.O.B.

"SUSAN!" Colossonoid shouted as the female giant flew towards him, slamming into his chest as he stumbled backwards, holding her tightly as he had let go of the cable to catch her, and quicky righting herself up until she was bridal-style in his arms.

"YEAH!" Link shouted as the robot went off-line, his friends safe and alive.

"We... we did it." Ginormica gasped after several quiet seconds, while Colossonoid was still holding her.

However, with its last dying power cell, the robot broadcast several images to the mothership it had come from. Images of Shinji and Susan, whom it had come for.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Several light-years away, a large and oddly shaped space craft was receiving the images and informing its master.

Gallaxhar.

(_Retrieval has failed. Don't get upset. It happens to everyone_.) the ship's sexy computerized voice said.

"RAH! Those lower life forms think that they can steal my Quantonium?" the blue-skinned, four eyed, tentacle-legged alien shouted. "Send another probe at once!"

(_Quantonium cannot be retrieved via robot. Carbon-based life forms, locally known as Shinji and Susan, are now too strong_.) the computer said.

"Oh! You think that just because you're all big and strong, and you can destroy my robot probe, that you're going to send me running and hiding? I don't think so. My days of running and hiding are over!" he said as various implements, such as cups and spoons and creamers and coffee pots levitated around him. "Computer set a course to Earth. I will retrieve the Quantonium myself, even if I need to rip it out of their bodies, one cell at a time." he said as he took his tea and poured it into his ear, the sudden heat becoming very intense and causing him to spit it out of his mouth.

(_Careful. It's hot_.) the computer said.

"Thanks!" he said, sarcastically.

(_You're welcome. Course plotted for Earth. ETA: 12 hours_.)

"Excellent. When we get there, we'll dispose of those pathetic Earthlings and their pet monsters once and for all."

(_Then what are you going to do about the giant robot_?)

"What robot? The one they destroyed?"

(_No. The one that is resting at the bottom of the bay_.)

"You mean _my_ robot!" the alien spat.

(_Negative. The other robot_.) the computer said.

"There's another robot in the bay? Wow. Place must get attacked regularly." he scoffed. "Show me."

(_Robot probe detected another robot in the vicinity of its final battle_.) the computer said as it brought up the images.

"Hmm. Interesting. This thing can't be Earthling-built. But... if it is... then it's obviously not something from _this_ universe." he mused. "Could use a few modifications and some special improvements. Computer! Begin plans for modifications! You know the ones I like."

(_Yes, Gallaxhar_.)

"Whatever this thing is, I can no doubt use it to my advantage. And when I do... ALL WILL FEAR GALLAXHAR!"

And with an evil, diabolical laugh, the ship sped towards the unsuspecting planet Earth.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Sorry about the long delay in updating this story. Hopefully this makes up for it. If not what you expected, please let me know and I'll do my best to fix it to the best standards that you want for it.

I'll try to get some omakes made up for the next chapter. Couldn't think of anything for this one. Sorry.


End file.
